onepieceoriginalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Saida
Saida is a young woman in the marines and the daughter of Borsalino AKA Kizaru. Appearance Saida is a short and slender young woman. Standing about 5'4 inches tall. she has black curly hair (similar to her father's) that is mostly tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. like most Female characters in One Piece, Saida's eyes are seen to be black but are really gray. she has thicker lips than others (again like her fathers somewhat) her lips are seen to be burgundy all the time. Her skin tone is also similar to her fathers but a bit darker. Saida wears a lot of diffrent clothing but is mostly seen wearing a gold drap halter top, white capris and black high heeled shoes. She also wears a variety style of earrings. Personality Saida is a very calm and down to earth girl, very laid back. she is very respectful towards other marines but mostly to Garp, considering that he was her trainer. Saida tends to lose her respect towards people when angry and manages to let her anger get the best of her, causing her to make big mistakes at times. she takes pride in her work and training and is very determined to any task, sometime turning into a very cocky person, causing her to mess up. she also has small temper tantrums when not satisfied with anything. she is very sweet but reckless as well, Saida can go overboard with her determination and kindness that it can cause her to get herself in trouble at times. and Garp gets on her for it a lot. Relationships Coby Coby and Saida met after Coby first joined the marines, due to her always sneaking out. Coby thinks of her as kind of a sister figure in a way. they both love to tell stories with each other and have a laugh. Two years later Coby and Saida still talk despite their jobs, taking the time to mess with Helmeppo, but Coby stops her from going a bit to far with her flirting or jokes. Helmeppo With Saida being deeply in love with him, he still considers her a friend in a way, nothing more as he says. they both met the same time Saida met Coby, her first comment being to him "your a cutey" causing Coby to laugh and Helmeppo to look away with shyness and embarrassment. despite her feelings, they both love to talk and share stories as well, when she's not flirting. They still see each other two years later, but Helmeppo makes sure that Coby is with him. Abilities And Powers Saida is very skilled with capoeira and uses a bow and arrow. History And Background Saida does not know much about her family. all she knows is her father Kizaru whom she was with ever since her debut. he had raised her on his own, as she grew older, Kizaru has not attempted to treat her like a princess just because she's an Admiral's daughter, but instead, gave her the choice to train and become a marine like everybody else or leave and become a criminal but even though this was the choice he gave Saida, he does care about her in a way but does not show it.